


Three's Company, but Four's a Party

by ruruie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Some plot at least, Vaginal Sex, just three guys being dudes, reader in an established relationship with Renji, reader is female, reader might be a little shit, we got reader being loved on by three guys, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: (Y/n) suggests to Renji that they invite a few friends into their bed, and Renji agrees.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru/Reader, Abarai Renji/Reader, Hisagi Shuuhei/Reader, Kira Izuru/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Three's Company, but Four's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a while, and it's very much unbeta'd. I'm writing this to fulfill my desire for hot anime dudes, and the world is on fire, so if not now then when? This is very much a self insert fic, but I made it reader insert to share with the masses. Enjoy!

The tap of his pen was the only thing that penetrated the air of the office he shared with Captain Kuchiki. Normally, he was never this fidgety, but something about his girlfriend asking to invite people into their bed made him a little more on edge than normal. 

“Abarai, if you’re going to keep this up, you may leave.” The cold voice of his superior snapped him back into reality, and Renji straightened up. 

“Sorry sir...I’ll stop immediately.” Though his body reacted on instinct and began flipping through reports, quietly, his mind still raced, tossing between imagining (Y/n) in the heat of passion, pleasured by others.

Stealthily, he dug out his phone, looking down at the screen and typing a hasty message, the contents of which would either fuel the fantasy or the quell the fire. 

Renji: so...who would you want to join us? you said you had a list…

It wasn’t long until the screen lit up, the phone thankfully on silent, and he huffed at the response. 

(Y/n): Do you REALLY wish to know? 

Rolling his eyes, he typed back a curt “yes,” waiting for her response. This was either a game she was playing, or she was making sure his pride wouldn’t be hurt. Either way, it did nothing to quell his stirring anxiety. Moments later, the screen lit up again, seeing a list of five names she had thought of. Two of them clearly would never work, and he wasn’t going to entertain it. But the others…

Was she trying to make him jump out of his skin? Two of the remaining names were two of his close friends, and the thought of them both excited and repulsed him (though it was certainly more of the excitement judging by his heart rate). The last one was…

Letting out an audible snort caught the attention of Kuchiki, though this time it was more of a curious glance. “Something in the report upsetting…?”

“Pfft, Ichigo...” Renji clearly wasn’t thinking when he spoke, and when his captain got up from his desk, muttering something about Ichigo not being in the reports he read, Renji panicked a little, shoving his phone into the dark abyss of his desk drawers. Watching as Kuchiki scanned the reports looking for Ichigo’s name, he went into damage control. 

“Oh, uh, sorry! I just thought that Ichigo could have handled this...not our squad...You know since he--”

“Just stay quiet.” 

Renji resigned himself into silence, defeated and content at not looking at his phone for the remainder of his time at work, finding relief when his time in the office was finally over. Taking his leave, he met (Y/n) in the usual spot, near the 10th Squad Barracks. 

“Hey Renji!” (Y/n)’s short little jog always made him smile, her excitement upon seeing him always a nice confidence booster. “You never responded to my message. Not a fan of the list?” The small smirk was not lost to him, and he rolled his eyes. 

“I was fine with four out of the five. But that fifth one was too far.” The soft tint to his ears betrayed his mind, the thought of guarding her from Ichigo a little too tantalizing for his taste. He’ll just have to bury that fantasy for another time. 

“Aww,” her soft giggle bringing him out of his mind, “watching you fight over me with Ichigo might have been fun. Though I can see why you’re opposed to it. But the others…?” 

Looking around, the crowds of soul reapers going home made him a little too nervous to speak freely, making him blush a little more. “Let’s, uh...Let’s talk about this at home, yeah?” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

What the contents of the conversation were when they arrived home were lost on (Y/n), her mind fogged from the sensation surrounding her. On her left, Renji’s familiar touch, a hand running up her body, lips kissing from her ear down her neck, biting and sucking harshly on the flesh. On her right, Shuhei, bringing her into a heating kiss, her bottom lip nipped slightly as he pinched and rubbed her nipple. All of them as naked as the day they were born. 

Pure bliss in its full form. 

Even Izuru, who was sitting on his knees in front of the futon, seemed to be having a good time. Though his face was brighter than the sun, the small smirk on his face betrayed his inner thoughts. Looking over at him, Shuhei picked up on it, beckoning him closer. 

“Come join the fun. Trust me, this is pretty nice.” 

Pleading only went so far, as the blonde just shifted, watching as (Y/n) lost herself in the fray. Her hands, soft and elegant, was caught between gripping the sheets and pulling either man’s face closer to her own to join them in a heated kiss. Though she had to admit, there was a reason she wanted three men in on the action. 

“Izuruuuu~, if you’re nervous, you can take Renji’s spot. I know he knows what to do next, and you can just follow his lead.” A wink from (Y/n) punctuated the sentence, and stirred Izuru to action, crawling over to the woman and taking his place at her right side, Renji’s warmth still on the futon. 

Lips trailed down (Y/n)’s body, causing her to moan softly, interspersed from the breathy gasps from Izuru and Shuhei playing with her nipples. Kisses dotted her form; lips, cheeks, her neck, breasts, abdomen, and down to just below her navel. 

A hollow feeling built inside her, seating itself between her legs and radiating up her body. A need that was growing stronger through Renji’s slight teasing, his mouth still not trailing to her core, missing it by mere centimeters. It was intensified when Izuru found his confidence, sliding down to kiss, suck, and bite the swollen bud closest to him, his arms wrapping around her frame to hold her place. Shuhei followed shortly, playing with her breast in the same way, a strong arm holding what Izuru wasn’t.

“Smart move. She’s a shaker.” (Y/n) gasped in shock at what Renji said, looking down at him, with him just shrugging it off. “They’d find out soon enough.” 

Rolling her eyes, she laid her head back, sulking for a moment before she felt her thighs pushed open, and sharp teeth on her right nipple. The soft whine she let out was quickly stifled by the loud moan that followed, Renji’s tongue licking up her folds and dancing around her clit. 

Truth is often taken as an insult, and in true form (Y/n)’s body shook, her hands unclenching the sheets, and wrapping them in black and blonde hair, feeling them work her body while Renji did his work. One of his favorite things, she noticed after all this time together, was his penchant for holding her thighs open, her shaking legs only adding fuel to the fire. She suspected it was the way he gauged how well he was doing. 

And, well, he was doing pretty spectacular. 

Pulling on the blonde hair in her hand, (Y/n) pulled Izuru into a kiss, wanting to give her senses a break and finally taste the shy boy who had always slightly captured her eye. It was hard to tell it was same person, the sheer confidence he exuded, biting and sucking her bottom lip, opening her mouth to shove his tongue inside. Shuhei’s nimble fingers replaced Izuru’s mouth, playing with her unattended bud while he was preoccupied. Her chest, flushed red, heaved, the passion growing thick in the air. 

Relentless as always, Renji was still at work, sucking and licking at her clit, almost growling in satisfaction as she bucked her hips and shook under his palms. It was clear they both felt the building orgasm, the feeling in her lower half boiling over, spreading to the tips of toes and up to her lips, as it always did. Nerves on fire, every kiss, nip, and lick felt like it was consuming her, and Renji did not let up. 

Crashing over her, (Y/n) screamed in ecstasy, riding her orgasm out on Renji’s face, pulling Shuhei up to kiss her as well, switching heated, gasping, moaning kisses between the two lovers closest to her. A brief reprise left the two men holding her while Renji raised himself, wiping his chin on his forearm.

“Where do we go from here, (Y/n)?” Shuhei’s voice was soft in her ear, and she used her hand to stroke his cheek as best she could.

“Well, Renji what do you think?” His smirk was an answer all on its own, especially when he dug the condoms and lube out from the bedside cabinet. 

Giggling, (Y/n) shakily sat up, the two men wrapped around her following behind her. “I’ll take that to mean you discovered my little secret while you were down there?” 

A canine flash and a swift kiss was another voiceless answer, allowing (Y/n) to give up her own secrets if she wished. Reaching down between her legs, a soft pop came from below, and a rather sizable butt plug appeared in her hand. While Renji was still smirking, the wide eyed responses from the other two made (Y/n) giggle even more. “What? You think I didn’t come prepared to have all my holes filled? Please, boys, you underestimate me.” 

Izuru’s chuckle broke the silence, lying back and pulling (Y/n) on top of him. “Aren’t you a little minx?” (Y/n) sat up, stadling him, feeling his erection jump against her, and was about to retort, but the light slap of a condom hitting Izuru’s chest interrupted her.

“Hey, we may be close, but not even you can get away with going in raw.” Renji was always overly cautious, and he couldn’t be faulted for it ever. 

“He has a point, Kira,” the 69 man himself was already rolling the condom on and applying lube, knowing he would need some. 

Opening the condom, Izuru handed it to (Y/n), allowing her to do the honors. With grace, she rolled it on him, causing him to suck in a breath from the sensation. “If that’s what your hand can do I can’t wait to see what it’s like inside you.” His eyes, dark with desire, weren’t alone. Everyone in the room, it seemed, was ready and willing to get the show on the road. 

Going into position seemed natural, Izuru on his back, (Y/n) lowering herself slowly onto him, shaking ever so slightly as she did. To her, she shouldn’t have been surprised by the slight upward curve of his cock, given his zanpakuto, but the feeling of it inside her reignited the hollow fire within. When she was filled to the brim, she bent forward, kissing Izuru while Shuhei pressed his hips to her from behind. Humping her, his dick rested between her as he watched her ride Izuru, her hips circling like a shark. 

Giving her ass a good smack, Shuhei bent over, hovering just above her ear. “I want you to know,” his voice was low, gruff, almost unrecognizable from his usual laid back tone, “you’re absolutely gorgeous when you shake those hips. Be a good girl and keep that up.” A bite to her earlobe caused (Y/n) to whimper softly, before letting out a pleasured scream as Shuhei slowly entered her, her lower half as full as it could possibly be. 

Two of her three holes were filled, and she grit her teeth as she felt Izuru and Shuhei pound into her, no mercy given. Moans and gasps filled the air once more, and slick sound of the two pulling out almost to the tip and pounding into her preceded her cries. 

Realizing something was missing, (Y/n) looked up to see Renji at the top of the futon, pumping his length and watching her get staked by his two close friends. “I gotta admit, this is a wonderful sight.” 

(Y/n), head swimming, smiled through gritted teeth, only unclenching to moan and scream. “I—ahhh—agree. I’ve never—mmmm~ aaaahh~--never felt this great.” 

Renji’s calloused fingers cupped her flushed cheek, feeling the small trickle of drool coming from her mouth. “May I?” 

Even in this kind of situation, Renji was never assertive and never sure of himself. But, the small nod (Y/n) gave him was all he needed, pushing his cock between her lips and inside her warm mouth. The feeling of teeth along his length caused him to hiss, twitching inside her mouth at the sensation. The sharp tingle was all he needed to send him over the edge, losing his sense of control. 

All three men lost themselves, and (Y/n) was the recipient, drowning in her own senses. Her holes were filled, and her eyes rolled back in her head in bliss. Fingers traced themselves down to her clit, circling the overstimulated organ, causing her shaking legs to vibrate more. 

In the tangle of bodies, she was lost in herself, the rough feeling of pounding coupled with the soft caresses were like fire and ice; opposites that only heightened what was going on. Her orgasm built, unclenched, and built again, her body feeling like it was going to give at any moment. 

A muffled scream came from (Y/n), vibrating over Renji’s cock, causing him to pull on her hair in warning before spilling in her. There was no grace to be had in this scenario, and though she swallowed, she coughed and spit onto Izuru’s chest. Paying it no mind, he kept his own jagged pace, pulling out and slamming into her at irregular intervals, his eyes closed and focused on what he was doing. 

In opposition, Shuhei’s thrusts were tactful, his hips circling her in a well timed pattern. (Y/n), free from trying to breathe and not bite Renji, finally took in the feeling in the lower half of her body in full, screaming and gripping onto anything she could to stay in reality. Both of their paces were quickening, and she herself was coming to her own end. 

“Fuck! Aaaahh~! I’m gonna--” her own cries were cut off by those same fingers that toyed with her finally pushing her over the edge, coming with a loud scream. Going limp on Izuru’s chest, she felt Renji’s fingers caress her cheek once more. Still going, Shuhei was the third to crumble, coming in spurts into the condom, and pulling out once he was finished. Izuru soon followed, instinctively pulling out, spilling into his own condom. 

All four were exhausted, Renji being the first to gather rags and towels, and Izuru rolling (Y/n)’s limp body off of him, helping Renji wipe her down. The post sex haze still hung, and Shuhei was the first to crawl beside (Y/n) when he clean, holding her close and rubbing circles on her hip. 

“You should be proud of yourself. People typically have to work up to doing that.” A small kiss to her forehead made (Y/n) nuzzle into Shuhei, forgetting that a few moments ago he was bent on destroying her. “Mmmm, you don’t date Renji, this is nothing.” 

Hearing his name, Renji curled in beside her, sliding down to place his head on her shoulder. “She’s right, I’m a beast.” 

“Doubtful,” the blonde’s typical tone returned, and his nervousness was once again present. 

“Come here, you need some after care too. I did spit all over you.” His smile was soft, and he welcomed the invitation, situating himself so that he was lying on top of her, face nestled in her chest. 

“Just so you know, he drools.” A small smack and Shuhei’s chuckle was the last thing (Y/n) heard before drifting off to sleep, warmed by the three bodies around her. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Contrary to what one might think, the morning after was not as awkward as any of them anticipated. Sure, everyone was a little sore ((Y/n) more than the others) and sticky, but otherwise unscathed. Breakfast was made, by Shuhei of course, and everyone seated at the table acted like nothing had even happened the night before. 

Until (Y/n) breached that conversation. “Hey, I have a question...”

“Shoot.” 

“You guys...were really…I dunno, skilled in what happened last night.”

Izuru shrugged, eating the rest of what was in front of him. “Renji didn’t tell you?”

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, setting her cup down. “No?” A glance over at Renji revealed his beet red ears, a sign he was seriously embarrassed. “What should he have told me?”

Laughter rung out from the two men seated opposite Renji and (Y/n), leaving her perplexed. “Seriously, guys! One of you was in my ass and I spit cum on the other, just tell me!” 

“Fine, fine,” Shuhei stopped laughing, wiping a small tear from his eye. “This isn’t our first rodeo. What do you think Kira and I do when we party with Rangiku? I can’t believe Renji never told you.”

Collecting the dishes, Izuru smiled. “Yeah, he was never in on it, but he was well aware of what was going on. In fact, you work directly under Rangiku, I’m surprised she never told you.” 

Slamming her head on the table, (Y/n) groaned, feeling a little betrayed. “Damn it, I thought this would be a fun experience for everyone.”

Renji rubbed her back, smiling softly down at her. “Hey, there’s a reason I chose these two idiots. They would know what to do, and would respect you.” 

Sighing, (Y/n) lifted her head from the table. “You’re right...Though...this means I’ll need someone who hasn’t done this before.” Smirking, she pulled out her phone and showed Renji the list. “And my guess is that sweet, little Ichigo is the first stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading something I enjoyed writing! The two names left blank in the fic are up to you to fill in with some favs, though in my mind it was def Ikkaku and Yumichika. Love those two.


End file.
